game over
by silver moon droplet
Summary: [myxbeautifulxlove's challenge] Some say we're never meant to grow up, we were suppose to keep playing games and never grow up, who knew that this was our last game together. [DemyxYuffie]


**.Rawr. I'm a contest whore now. **

**:: Contest Entry:: myxbeautifulxlove:: p.s she rocks people's socks off now goes, go lose ****ur**** socks to her fawesomeness. :****:One-Shot:: **

**::AU::Demyx & Yuffie:: **

**:: Some say we're never meant to grow up:: **

**::Sum 41:: **

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;;-;-;-;-;-;-;;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

**Loading….loading…. **

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;;-;-;-;-;-;-;;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

**.Start. **

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;;-;-;-;-;-;-;;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

**S****ome say we're never meant to grow up** and maybe they were right. Life was never a fairytale but I never thought that I would go like this. Because it all happened so fast, one minute we were walking together the next, she telling me to hang on. She was screaming and crying and all I wanted to do was holding her and tell her I'd be okay. My lips moved, but no sound came out and I think she wouldn't like blood on her, it was strange. I was bleeding but I couldn't feel anything, and my vision was blurry she was screaming again, but her words….they were fading into the darkness. It's true what they say, when you die your life flashes by. Mine was kind of like one of those movies you really don't want to watch and yet you can't look away.

There was nothing worth describing, I made some bad choices when I was a kid and hung out with the wrong type of crowd but if I wouldn't have then I couldn't have met her. I probably would have been hit by that car a lot sooner.

**Back in the day,** they were thirteen of us and we owned the school or rather Xemnas did and the rest of us just followed him around. However, being in this Organization got you benefits because if you were apart of it, you were special. I still don't understand why I was picked; I was just a rock star to be. Just me and my Sitar, because who wants to follow the world of guitars when you could be unique. There were only eight of them then and I was lucky number nine after I was added on we stand nine dudes for a bit. It wasn't until Xemnas was a junior that we had thirteen and only thirteen, he had has empire and we just beat on people when he told us to, we did other stuff little missions for the superior's insane plans. I couldn't complain it wasn't until he told me to take out Sora that I had any issues, because I'm not the person who goes around beating the shit out of people, get Axel or Lexaeus to do that.

I agreed **despite my better judgment**, because it was just one person. What could one person hurt; I had no idea how much pain I was going into. This person put up a good fight, he didn't win, but he didn't lose either.

"Sora!" she called, she and another girl with red hair run over to him.

"Kai?" he groaned, **I knew instantly** whom the red head was I was fucked. Kairi the one and only Kairi was standing in front of me, Roxas was going to murder me. Kairi was his ex but still a good friend of Roxas, the thirteen members in our group, which made her a good friend of Axel's. This means I should have listen to my gut, which was currently being punched by the little ninja girl.

I blinked at her, staring into her angered brown eyes for a moment and again I blinked.

"I'm going KILL you!" she screamed as she continued to punch my gut and then I laughed, she stopped and glared at me.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

Sora stood up and brushed himself off, he smiled. "Its fine, Yuffie, quit attempting to molest him on my behalf."

Yuffie ran over to Sora, tackled him, yelling in random gibberish, and swear words.

Kairi laughed and shook her head, and then she turned to me.

"You're with them, aren't you?"

I nodded, gripping tightly unto my sitar.

She greeted me with a warm smile, "I'm Kairi!"

This confused me as well, I just attempted to beat up her boyfriend, and I didn't get anywhere but still. "Is he going to be alright?"

"Yuff, you are scaring him…I'm sorry I didn't catch your name,"  
"Demyx."

"DEMMIE-KINS" Yuffie said as she grabbed my arm, "I'm going to the mall, would you like to come?" she smiled; ten seconds ago she was trying to kill me.

"Why not?" I think it would be more dangerous to say no, so I smile right back at her. I notice that she had been dragging me off, because Sora and Kairi are nowhere to be seen.

Laughing I shook my head; I realized I didn't have a choice in the matter.

"What do you want to do first?"

She looked around in the mall her devilish eyes; she licked her lips and then smiled at me. She grabbed my hand and we were off to the photo booth.

"Yuffie!" I shouted as she pushed me in there, she put three munny in and hopped in beside me and I could feel my face betraying me with a blush. I had never been so close with a girl in a photo booth.

She noticed this and laughed, "Don't be shy Demmie, I don't bite!"

"But you hit and tackled, besides why do you want a picture with me?"

"Well….you're always alone at school, except for those jerks at school and I thought it be fun to remember today,"

I was dumbfounded, while she made funny faces until the last one where I smiled. We got out of the photo booth and collected the strip she spilt it and half, "I like the last one the best!" She grinned, putting her arm around my shoulder. "You may be cute when you're confused, but that smile was priceless"

She was always so happy, I noticed as I looked at the pictures. She was so beautiful even with the funky faces she made they made me laugh.

"How about some Materia shakes? Your treat!"

I grabbed her arm grinning, "Race ya."

**It was the beginning of something special. **

It was around the time that I started hanging around Yuffie that the thirteen of us, began to split up. Even before my random act of hanging with Yuffie, we were all somewhat broken when Roxas just left us, of course, Axel followed, and now Marluxia and Larxene were plotting against the superior. This was just too much for a person, because being with Yuffie and her friends it meant something and I was tired of playing hide-and-seek and hope that nobody sees me with you. Yuffie didn't deserve that, she needed a friend. So as I attempted to explain this Xemnas, bitterly failing miserably I was asked to do something. Finally, my gut took over and I left. I never saw Xemnas so angry, but right then I didn't care this group didn't mean anything to me and Yuffie did.

At the time, I didn't realize it, but I was only a child. However, that was okay because she was a child too, and she wanted to play with me, that's all that mattered to me. We were playing a game of hide-and-seek away from the real world, just us in the forest playing childish games and never wanting to grow up. When I was with her, I had never been so happy it's still impossible to put into words how I felt about her, love was below what I felt. It was the closest word to it, but I knew the minute I brought that into our world the game would end.

Our seekers would find us and the game would end, so I brought it out for a little longer. Therefore, that the game would never end and she just wouldn't disappear with him. Because he was looking for her, but she didn't want him to find her. That's why I was brought into her life, I was the escape route because he would make her grow up and I didn't want to grow up either. . It was impossible to say it, because a simple word could break what we had. Like all good games our came to an ending, more quickly then either of us had anticipated because even though he had never caught her he would always be near her and when she would see him, she would run to the one place she thought he would never be. That was until that faithful day.

She really loved Materia even more then munny, so when she stopped drinking hers and just froze, it was something very unlike her.

"Yuffie--"she covered my mouth and pulled me down behind the booth.

"Don't say my name!" she hissed, her eyes were filled with fear despite her angry tone she was terrified.

"Who was that?" I whispered, removing her hand from my mouth.

She looked up and then stared at me, sighing she replied. "It's my ex-boyfriend, or my ex-boyfriend to be, he's a little loco in the head." She snorted, "Seifer thinks he owns me, so I kinda avoided him and that pissed him off and…" she stopped. "He isn't nice when he's mad,"

I blinked, but nodded. "Let's get out of here before he sees you,"

I grabbed her hand and we ran. Running from reality, because the game couldn't end just then.

"Yuffie!" he shouted, but she didn't stop running from her and she didn't dare turn around to face him.

We ran out of the mall, out of the parking lot and then finally when we felt we were far away from the mall I fell down first and she followed.

She began to laugh in hysteria, or maybe just pure relief, it was a nice sound. Because we had escape reality together and we were still kids, we weren't growing up anytime soon.

Just when I believed this day couldn't get any better, she kissed me. It was the beginning of a completely new game.

It didn't occur to me at the time that I wouldn't live long enough to enjoy this game. Because I didn't know rage at that time or revenge, I was such a child to think that I would have a fairytale ending. Because the game of hide-and-seek didn't end for Yuffie or me, we were still hiding and the seekers still searching. How was I suppose to know my seeker had a car and liked to ram into people, because crossing the road was always dangerous when you had crossed someone's line. I can't help but laugh, Seems like everything we knew turned out were never even true. I couldn't see anything, I couldn't hear anything, I couldn't feel anything, and I couldn't say anything.

Because I would have felt being lifted away, away from her arms. I could have heard her scream as they shut the doors and I could have seen that they left her behind and I would have told her, I loved her.

Some say we're better off without knowing what life is all about, I'm sure they'll never realize the way. It's too late

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;;-;-;-;-;-;-;;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

.GAME OVER.

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;;-;-;-;-;-;-;;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

**Demyx and Yuffie a couple only in AU, but one of my personal favorites. That was the second time I ever killed Demyx –sniffle- but I loved writing it! My things were the line: Some Say we never meant to grow up, ****Car accidents... ****Playing tag/hide n seek. I hoped it worked out anyways if you look you can find a few more lyrics from that song which is now on my myspace –giggle- however, Sum 41 owns it and I don't. Kingdom Hearts also doesn't belong to me. And on a last note for those who are wondering why Seifer, because saw a picture of them together and I said so. That and I couldn't think of anyone so the minute I saw that I was all YES YOU THERE! Also major kudos to S.N Shanna for beating on such short notice, yes she rocks go worship. **

**/insert heart/**

**ana-**


End file.
